


Crickets That Would Convince Me

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crickets That Would Convince Me

When he drags Bruce back into the cave, he thinks the man is dying. Maybe he is this time—God knows he’s cheated death too many times to count; it’s possible that Hell is done waiting for him. The thing is, Dick’s not willing to let him go. He never is. It’s why he’s shouting at Bruce in an attempt to keep him awake until he can figure out just how bad the wounds are underneath the black of the costume. The problem with wearing dark clothing is that it’s too hard to tell if you’re gonna die without taking it all off. He’s not graceful when he throws Bruce onto an operating table, and he doesn’t care who he wakes up when he shouts for Alfred. 

It’s a long night.

—

When Bruce does wake up, he wants to get back out on the streets immediately. He wants to know what happened, wants to know how he’s alive, wants too many things, which is why Dick’s there, holding onto his hand like a lifeline and keeping him pinned to the bed with the sheer gravity of the touch of their skin, fingertips to fingertips. He closes his eyes before opening them again and looking at Dick. 

"What happened?"

Dick looks up at him, eyes heavy and a red mark from the folds of a pillow on his cheek. “You almost died, you jerk,” he says softly. “Gotham’s Finest got the guy, but you did the leg work.” His hold on Bruce’s hand tightens. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. God.”

"Fine." It doesn’t matter that Bruce had told Dick to stay out of the building for safety reasons—none of that really matters because as long as Dick has to look at what happened, he’s going to blame himself. Bruce knows that better than anybody because he’s the one who made Dick that way. The best thing he can do now is say he won’t push Dick away again—even if it’s a lie. "You ran in after me, anyways."

"I’m not sorry." He brings up Bruce’s hand and kisses it. "You’re the biggest jerk in the world and I’m not sorry that I saved your life. Besides, Gordon gave me the okay to get you." 

"I gave you—"

"I’m not Robin, Bruce. You can’t really decide whether or not I do something anymore." He smiles, and even if it’s tired, it’s obvious that he’s not going to fight with Bruce right now. He doesn’t want to. "You’re alive, alright? That’s enough for me."

Bruce opens his mouth, but there’s nothing he can say. “How long was I out?” he asks finally. Dick shrugs.

"You were in an out for a couple of days. Robin and Batgirl have been covering patrols." 

"What about you?"

He smiles at Bruce. “Isn’t it obvious? I’ve been here with you.” He thinks he can hear a grumble about responsibility, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it before he climbs into the bed right next to Bruce. “Like I listen to orders.”

"You’re ridiculous." It comes out with affection though, and Dick smiles, because it’s true. "Thank you. For saving me."

"You’d have done the same for me." He closes his eyes. "I thought I lost you. That scared me more than anything else, you know? So please don’t do that again. Don’t make me feel like I can’t help you. It’s terrible."

Bruce knows the feeling, but he’s not going to say anything. He likes this feeling of contentment right now, this feeling of just the two of them, and he doesn’t think he’s ready to let it go yet. He leans over as best as he can and kisses Dick. It’s not a lot—he doesn’t have the energy for that—but Dick understands and parts his lips just so. Bruce pulls back and stares at the younger man. “I’ll try.” In their line of work, that’s the best he can do.


End file.
